


Thermostat War

by HollyGoPossumlovesJ2



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Borderline crack, Bromance, Brothers, Cold temperatures, Comedy, Crack, Disagreement, Fluff, Freezing, Jared and Jensen are children, Jared and Jensen wrestle, Misha is done, Overheating, Wrestling, damage to furniture, hot temperatures, resolved conflict, the lamp didn't deserve this, thermostat war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyGoPossumlovesJ2/pseuds/HollyGoPossumlovesJ2
Summary: Inspired by this photo posted by: @justjensenanddean <3 of Nashcon. Jared is wearing a t shirt and Jensen is wearing an old man sweater.Jensen arranges for he, Jared and Misha to share a cabin close to the ‘on location’ shoot. He figured that it would save a drive in the morning and would allow for more sleep. He belatedly realizes his mistake.





	Thermostat War

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at being funny. It was supposed to be a drabble based on a picture from Nashcon, but... my fingers slipped and its more like a one shot now! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!

Sharing a cabin close to the next on location filming had been Jensen’s idea. He already dealt with Jared and Misha on a daily basis. How bad could sharing a cabin one night possibly be? He’d take some Benadryl if he had to. Surely they could be adults for just one night?

He was wrong.

To start with, everyone had been tired from a long night of filming the night before. The car ride over to the next location had been blissfully calm. Jared had brooded quietly with his ear buds in and Pearl Jam jacked up so loud that Jensen could actually pick out lyrics.

Misha had contorted himself into what Jensen considered a pretzel in the passenger seat but didn’t put anymore brain power than necessary trying to figure out a better description. Misha spent the entire car ride like this, humming to Jared’s music and reading a book entitled Tantric Orgasms.

Fortunately, Cliff was used to everyone’s habits by now and had learned to tune them out so that he could actually concentrate on the road. Which Jensen felt was a good thing because the longer they were on this road, the curvier it became.

Lastly, Jensen also tried to perfect his talent of tuning everyone out while reading over some emails that contained business information for his new brewery. Once he realized he was reading the same sentence from the same email he had been trying to read for however long, he cleared his phone screen and let his head lull back on the seat.

Once they arrived at the cabin around 2am, their dinner was prepared and waiting for them. Well, Jensen supposed that it was probably more appropriate to call it breakfast, but his tired brain tossed that idea out. He grabbed a few rolls and several pieces of ham and cheese. 

To be honest, he didn’t even have the energy to make himself a sandwich. So, while he unpacked his necessities for tonight and the next day of shooting, he ate the individual pieces. He was shoving the last roll in his mouth as he stripped all his clothes off except for his boxers and fell face first into bed. If Jensen was being honest, he wasn’t even sure if he was awake to finish chewing and swallowing his food before he fell headlong into slumber.

It was fair to say that Jensen was a heavy sleeper. He had learned to get sleep when he could. Whether it was a ten-minute break between filming balled up in his chair or on the ten-minute ride home, he’d learned to make the most of his time. 

So when he woke up, freezing his ass off, it was fair to say that it was a rather large disparity in temperature since he’d fallen asleep. Which meant that someone had screwed with the thermostat.

Jensen rolled into a sitting position with a groan, his joints popping and cracking as he went. It took him a moment to wake up enough to put one foot in front of the other and find the thermostat. 

There was a seriously grumpy twist to his features as he hobbled down the hall way with his socks sliding halfway off of his feet and his hair tufts sticking in all directions. Jensen squinted in the low light, trying to read the setting. “Fucking… Damnit, Jared! Fucking feels like a goddamn ice box in here. 60 degrees. Jesus.” He grumbled in a harsh whisper, quickly moving the temperature up to 75F. That was a reasonable temperature in his mind and he promptly fell back into bed, crawling beneath the covers. 

Two hours later…

When Jensen woke up the second time, the red numbers from the clock on his nightstand read 4:32 am. His mind quickly supplied that it was two hours before the time they needed to be up and taking a quick shower. He was actually shivering beneath the heavy quilt that the cabin owners had provided. His teeth were chattering for fucks sake!

Again, he stomped out of the room in grumpy, rumpled and now freezing disarray, and to the thermostat that was now set on 55 degrees. “Mother fucker…” He wasn’t very careful with the thermostat as he turned it up to 80F. “See how Jared likes that.” He grumbled down the hall, headed back to bed. He checked the closet for extra blankets and piled them on the bed. Thinking that when it finally warmed up from fucking 55F, he would shed the blankets off.

An hour and a half later…

The third time he woke up, he could swear he had fucking snot icicles in his nose. He stared down the red numbers that said 6 am in a very ‘displeased with his current situation’ squint. It was 30 minutes until they needed to be awake and getting ready. Jensen was livid. He snatched up his blankets and a pillow, turned the thermostat up to 85F and stretched out on the couch to wait.

15 minutes later, after the cabin had finally begun to warm up and Jensen was starting to dose off, there were heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

Jensen squinted into the dark, biding his time while he silently watched the hulking, lanky culprit starts to adjust the thermostat.

“Fucking Jensen. Jesus, it’s a goddamned sauna in here. My fucking hair is soaked!” Jensen heard Jared muttering harshly, confirming the identity of his enemy. There was no point in going back to sleep now. There were only ten minutes left of quality sleep before he’d have to be in the shower.

A sunrise shoot, they said. It’ll have a great effect, they said. Jensen felt like they could shove their sunrise shoot at the perfect angle up their asses. He didn’t care that they were his bosses. At the moment, he didn’t care that the director felt this shot of the last scene of the last episode of the season would increase the feelings of nostalgia. Screw nostalgia and screw Jared Padalecki. 

“You hot natured stubborn son of a bitch!” Jensen yelled out a war cry before tackling Jared to the ground, but he didn’t manage to pin the sweaty man before he rolled. Sweat dripped from Jared’s face onto Jensen’s shirt as they struggled on the ground, bumping into furniture and walls. 

Jensen saw a point of weakness in Jared’s wrestling hold and put all of his weight from dislodging it and getting the upper hand. The move, sloppy because neither one of them was completely awake, knocked down a lamp and sent some coasters falling to their doom. In the background of things falling loudly to the mahogany hard wood floors, several grunts of discomfort and frustration could be heard. 

It was hard to tell where each of the noises came from as the boys (ehem, grown men, actually) continued to battle senselessly for control of the wrestling match and control of the thermostat. Which, if Jensen or Jared had even stopped to think about it, there was no point in victory that would allow the victor 2 minutes in their desired temperature. They would be getting ready for work soon. 

Jared was difficult to hold on to with all the sweat, or at least that’s what Jensen told himself when Jared wiggled out of every hold. “Ugh, you’re gross! What did you do? Slather yourself with self-tanning lotion?” Jensen growled as Jared’s wet hair slapped him in the face. “Fuck!”

“I wouldn’t be gross if you weren’t trying to roast me the fuck out of the house! It would be more comfortable sleeping outside! Fucking 80 degrees, really?!” Jared with his long limbs finally wound around Jensen with a successful hold around his chest and neck. They were almost face to face, Jensen being on head space down, glaring at one another with the deepest amount of disdain possible for a war involving the thermostat.

“Lemme up, damnit!” Jensen growled right before Jared shoved Jensen’s face into his sweaty, stinking arm pit in retaliation. “Oh mrgd! You uckin’ ackash!” Jared smiled vindictively as Jensen continued to yell muffled insults at the top of his lungs as he struggled which only proved to make Jared laugh more. “’othser uckser… ucks!”

“What in the hell?” The light turned on abruptly, making both of the boys squint uncomfortably in the direction of the stairs. Well, Jared assumed Jensen was squinting because his face was still shoved in his arm pit.

Misha was on the bottom step, standing with his hands on his hips and a scowl firmly in place. The expression made Jared think momentarily that Misha’s expression was like Castiel’s when he was informed that he would have to poop when his grace was taken. You know, when he was forced to live like the rest of humanity? “What the fuck is going on?” Misha’s hair was a rat’s nest. His black hair was sticking up in all directions, paired with a look that either Castiel has smelled poop for the first time or some other human, vulnerable activity, made Jared’s chest heave with suppressed laughter. 

As he acknowledged that this play was futile, Jensen began elbowing Jared in the gut with all his strength. The hold Jared had him in made it awkward to even be able to land a blow. Plus, by the time Jensen finally landed a jab, Jared was already prepared and tightening his abdominals against the impact. “Fuschin, ssssshow -ff!”

Jared laughed at his friend’s muffled cussing and feeble attempts to break free. “He started it.” He finally answered after he could get the sleepy delirious laughter under control. Childishly, he pointed his finger at Jensen who was now starting to thrash around rather violently, kicking his feet and narrowly missing the coffee table that had managed to stay standing through the entire affair. 

Jensen was extremely frustrated because he couldn’t get any traction on the floor due to the socks he was wearing. After he struggled for a little while longer, his brain finally came back on line from being sleep deprived (and now quality oxygen deprived) just in time to play dirty. A pained yelp, followed by several creative curse words could probably be heard all the way into the next fucking city.

Jared immediately let go as Jensen, who had managed to work his hand between them, twisted the fuck out of his nipple. Jensen showed no mercy and it occurred to both of them that this was why the never pitted themselves against each other. It always ended up with someone having a black eye and a bruised as fuck nipple. Jared’s nipples were sensitive, damnit! 

“Ha!!” Jensen was exultant while taking big gulping breaths of non-pit stain or onions. “Purple nerple for the win, bitches!” Jared was giving Jensen pouty puppy eyes as he massaged his abused, probably seriously bruised, tender nipple. The fucker was like a starving crab, his pinschers unforgiving to delicate flush. 

Jared suddenly thought of a conversation that his Mom had with his sister, Megan, when she was sixteen and just finding out that she couldn’t necessarily tweak people at school like she did with her brothers. My Mom had said, as I had lingered in the doorway looking for black mail material to keep Megan from getting too bratty, “You must treat them like cotton candy. Breast tissue is very sensitive. …You mustn’t let anyone abuse your breasts.”

Megan had replied with a sentence that made my Mom feel like she’d been heard and that Megan understood. I’m pretty sure, Megan the ever naughty little sister, did not restrain herself. 

You must treat them like cotton candy… 

“You sound like a sixteen-year-old girl, you ass.” Jared grumbled as he came back to the present situation. He found that he’d reflexively used his hands a shield, in case Jensen decided to be handsy again.

He looked ridiculous. 

Jensen was now delirious and crowing laughter as tears started to appear at the corner of his eyes. To be honest, if you’d asked him in that moment ‘what are you laughing at?’, Jensen wouldn’t be able to tell you. He’d just seemingly lost his fucking marbles.

“What the fuck?” Misha shook his head, the entire time massaging his temples with his eyes closed as he attempted to wake up enough to deal with this shit. He finally stopped to look at each of his coworkers, the people that he called friends and colleagues. “Idiots.” 

Jensen was still laughing and Jared was still pouting five minutes later, the temperature of the house headed towards a Death Valley heat wave. If these morons were going to continue to lose it, he was going to actually do something productive while he tried to remind himself why he still really wanted to play Castiel. He tried to remember why he would subject himself to this kind of crap daily.

He sighed heavily as he turned the thermostat down to 70 degrees. The boys were not paying him any attention as they laughed and squabbled between themselves. Internally, Misha wondered how a 35-year-old and a 40-year-old man could possibly raise children when they were still children themselves. 

“What a bunch of fuckwits…” He grumbled affectionately as he then turned towards the direction of the bathroom. He was expecting another childish fight over bathroom time and intended to nip it in the bud. Right before he slammed the door, he yelled, “First shower’s mine, assholes!” He smiled maniacally at the groans of disapproval ground out on the other side of the door. “That’ll teach you. Dicks.”

Needless to say, Jensen and Jared’s day did not start off very well. Nor did it get any better for all three of them. Through the entire day, Jensen and Jared could be seen throwing each other glares promising retribution. While Misha looked on from a safe distance, still baffled as to how these men were actually raising part of the future.

Misha thought that the boys were lucky that they had their looks. Otherwise, they wouldn’t even begin to be able to maintain a job in the real world. As the day dragged on, Misha began to notice that Jared and Jensen were back to spending time together between takes. They even took a late lunch together with the crew, not one wrestling match to be had.

So, when they were finally allowed to go home for the day, all was forgiven until the next time a thermostat war was declared. Then? Misha shuddered to think of it.


End file.
